Two opposites of the same coin
by hinahina14
Summary: What happens when two opposites meet each other at a crossroad? A whole new SasuHina story in the Naruto world.


Sasuke`s pov

That`s it! I had it with this village. How come Naruto makes this weird jutsu and I was the one to get scowled at? And what`s Naruto`s beef? He dreamed last night he was stronger than me, gets a little better and then he thinks he`s my equal? As if I`ll be on equal grounds as the dead least of our class. Not only did I find I can`t beat Itachi-the-all-so-mighty-king-of-genjutsu but I find out I didn`t get any stronger in this lazy village. I really wish I could beat the crap out of Naruto and wipe that smirk of his face, maybe then he gets a reality check. And Sakura interfering only made things worse, if we hit her by mistake I`m sure it will be Sasuke Uchiha`s fault the black sheep of the gang. She thinks she can understand me but she can`t. If Sakura even have the slitlest clue of what`s on my mind she would at least stop trying to come between me and Naruto. And I had enough of people saying the same thing over and over **_vengeance does not bring happiness _**just get off my back already my life is hell and this one thing happens to bring me happiness. And to top it up I got creamed by some sound freaks. But no more, this time I made my decision: I`m leaving Konoha.

Hinata`s pov

That`s it! I had it with this village. I practically being beaten by my sister every day, but this time father said to not bother anymore because he would not bother watching either. And this is considered a big development noting the fact that this was the first time in months that he spoke to me. He doesn't train me anymore because he considers it a waste of time and now I know for sure that he plans on making Hanabi the next heir. My sister acts as if I don`t exist most of the time, but I get my revenge by broking her things or mess up the orders for her, she beats me up anyway so why not? Everyone in the clan looks at me with such hateful glares that I stay outside the house just to avoid them. I`m sick of hearing the same dam thing from the jouning **_keep up the training and you will surely become strong, _**yet I always screw up on missions. When I apologies to Kiba he said to not to worry because he didn`t expect much of me anyway, and that was the most encouraging thing I had ever heard of him. Shino didn`t say anything to me but I heard him today that he regret`s teaming up with me. I wanted at least something positive to hear so I decided to talk to Naruto. Maybe just to look at him while training, it gives me courage either way. But I saw him with Sakura again so I quit. When I got home I had to train with Neji-I-know-everything-about-your-destiny since father force the both of us. So to put the last drop Neji told me that I wasn`t fit of being an ninja and I was in everyone`s way by stubbornly trying to become one. Why did I train every day of my life? so that my cousin the Hyuga genius to tell me that I better quit? But that`s enough, this time I made my decision: I`m leaving Konoha.

Sasuke`s pov

No regrets no second thoughts. I packed my things and left. On my way I saw Sakura. **_Better Sakura than Naruto or jounings _**I though.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"I asked her.

"I knew you`d come this way if you were to leave so I just waited here."

"Get out of here and go back to sleep."I walked pass her hoping she would leave quietly. But I sensed her crying. This will be more difficult than I though.

"Why won`t you say anything to me? Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me…?"

**_Because you still don`t understand a single thing about me Sakura. Everything it`s too late. It`s already set in stone._**

"I told you: I don`t need your help, don`t try to look after me."

**_Just leave and let me be._**

"No matter what you just always hate me don`t you?"

**_Actually it`s because I don`t care about you but it will hurt you more if I said it._**

"Do you remember? When we became genins the day when our tree man team was decided, the first time we were here by ourselves, you were so mad at me…"

**_Yeah I remember but it doesn't matter anymore._**

"I don`t remember that."

"Yeah I guess you are right but that was when it all begin, you and me along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. We did all sorts of mission some of them were difficult but I still enjoyed it."

**_Yeah I enjoyed it too but it`s time to get serious it`s time to take my own path._**

"I know all about your past Sasuke, even if you get revenge though It won`t bring anyone happiness, not even you or me."

"I already know. I can`t be following the same path as you guys. Up until now, we have done everything as a group, but there is something else I must do. I have already decided on revenge for that reason only do I live. I`ll never be like you or Naruto."

"Do you really want to go back on being alone; you told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now I know your pain! I may have friends and family but…If you were to leave…to me it would be just as lonely as you."

**_Our pain is not the same, you can`t compare them. I also thought of living together as a team but in the end I chose vengeance._**

****"From here on out we all begin new paths…"

"I love you with all my heart! If you were to stay with me there will be no regrets because every day we`d do something fun, we`d be happy I SWEAR!I would do anything for you! Please just stay with me"

**_Why are you making this difficult Sakura? You can`t do anything for me. Why nobody seems to understand me?_**

"I`ll even help you with your revenge. I don`t know what I could do but…I`ll try my best to do something…So please stay with me…or take me with you if you can`t stay here."

**_I`m fully aware of how dark my life will be after chasing revenge I don`t want to destroy your life as well._**

**_ "_**You really are annoying."I said as I turn myself to face her. Then I continued walking. There is nothing more I could do.

"Don`t leave if you do I`ll scream."

I immediately shifted myself at Sakura`s back.

"Sakura thank you."I said as I put her to sleep.

**_I`m sorry but I don`t deserve you._**

****I follow the path that leads outside the village. Suddenly at a cross road I saw a girl. She was a former classmate of mine. She was quiet, reserved, and calm and did a lot of training, much more than me. Her name is Hyuga Hinata and was the only girl who didn`t annoy me or talk to me. I notice she has a back bag as well, must be a sleepover at another girl. I didn`t read too much into it and walked onward, but the problem was that she was following me. Does she want to talk to me? Maybe she also has feelings for me but was too shy to confess. I hope she doesn't start crying as well. Is she hoping that by stalking me she can be with me?

I walked silently for a while. But she was starting to weird me out. So I turn at her as she was walking a few meters behind me.

"Why are you following me?"she looked surprised as she played with her fingers then looking down blushing. It was an genuine reaction and she`s definitely shy.

"I wasn`t following Sasuke-sa-"

"Liar!" I`m not blind thank you.

"umm…T-T-This p-path goes to K-Konoha gates…t-that`s where I was going…u-u-until I saw you."

"Hm." was all I said as I turn around walking angrily. I just acted more stupid than Naruto. But then again why does she need to go there? She never asked what I was doing in the middle of the night on this road. I slow up my pace to be at the same level then I turn my head to her again as I walk.

"Why do you want to go to Konoha gates at this time?"

"M-Maybe the same r-reason you want to go there. I`m fed up with this village because I`m not getting any stronger. I decided to leave. Either I get stronger or die trying."

I admit that took me by surprise. It`s exactly the same reason as me. I guess I`m not the only one not satisfied with the training and the village. And suddenly I realize I was curious.

"But at least you have a family that cares. What will your family do tomorrow?"

"They don`t care because I`m weak. I`m supposed to be the Hyuga heir but no matter how hard I train I never get any stronger. When I get home everyone of them have such hateful stares that makes me want to sleep in the forest. What will my family do tomorrow? Maybe throw a party to celebrate the fact that I left."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was 6 along with all the kindness in the Hyuga clan."

"Your father?"

"He told my sensei that he doesn't care if I die in one of our missions."

"Your brother or something?"

"My little sister doesn't care if I exist or not because she always beats me when we spar, just once I would like to beat the crap out of her."

"What about your sensei?"

"Well she pity me and tell me to keep training even thou it won`t lead to anything so I had enough listening to her."

"Your teammates?"

"They regret teaming up with me since I always fail on missions."

"Still isn`t it better to stay?"

"No! Because I`ll probably end up putting poison in my father's or sisters food."

"Wow! And here I thought I was having a fucket up life. I don`t know which one of us is worse."

"Sasuke-san I know it`s none of my business but you are nr one rookie, why do you want to leave the viilage?"

"Because I want to kill my brother who was the Uchiha genius who massacre all of the clan, and I can`t do that living here playing busybody."

"I understand, there are some things one must do alone even if they have to take any means necessary."

By just ten seconds Hinata Hyuga manage to amaze me. I never knew there was someone in this village who understood me. I also can empathize with her and with her decision of leaving. But where was she going to go outside Konoha with no target? I actually was worried of what might happen with this girl. She is just like how I was when I was little. We reach Konoha gates when we decided to say our farewell.

"Well Sasuke-san thanks for listening to me, since most people ignore me, it means a lot."

"No problem but were exactly are you going to go?"

"Well maybe to the next village and then I shall see, you?"

"Orochimaru wanted me so I`m going to him."I said while I showed her the curse seal.

"I see. It must be nice getting an invitation from one of the sannings."

"You can come with me if you like."

"What?"

She was just as surprised as I was. I didn`t take with me Sakura who loved me and was my teammate but I was willing to take this girl I just meet. There were two reasons for that: one of them is that Sakura still has a family and friends and a bright future ahead, Hinata didn`t have that and every second of her daily life was painful. The second reason was that her goal was sincere and had nothing to do with me. And the third reason that, I would later admit to, was that she actually understands me. But of course I could not help but lie to keep my cool.

"Well with your eyes you will be of more use to me and you will have the possibility to train with the best. I`m sure that Orochimaru will accept you if I asked him."

Hinata`s pov

"Thank you I will always be grateful."

"Let`s go the sound ninja are waiting to show us the way."

I`ll always be thankful for meeting Sasuke-san. I was walking alone on the path to the gates really scared because I knew my future was over. But the time to hesitate has pass and I made a decision. I knew I was weak and that I probably would not last outside much longer. But I rather be dead than to stay another second in the village. And as I was walking I saw him. He seemed scary at first but after talking with him I build up confidence. Also talking to him about my problems made me feel relieved and at peace. Knowing that Sasuke-san also was leaving the village for a similar reason to mine give me courage to move forward even thou I didn`t have a place to go. But even that problem was solved by him asking me to come with him. And I`m really glad to know that I could be useful for someone. And I will do my best so it will come true.

After a walk, we found ourselves in front of the sound four who were bowing to Sasuke-san.

"What`s this? "Asked Sasuke-san.

"When we left our village it was decided that Sasuke-sama will be our leader, please forgive our rude welcome."Said the blue headed one.

"I don`t care about that let`s go,"

"Umm." the one who was kind of chummy hesitated for a second.

"She`s Hinata and she is coming with me got a problem?"

"No! But she could be a Konoha spy." Answer the girl.

"She is no spy now let`s go."

I didn`t have the courage to say anything but I follow them. The night was cold and dark but I was not scared because I was with Sasuke-san and from this point I have nothing to lose anymore. We ran the whole night but when it was morning, all of the sudden we stopped. The sound ninjas explained that he had to die to get to level 2 of the curse seal and other things that I didn`t like to hear. But an idea struck me to use my byakugan to scout the area and I saw Naruto and the others following us.

"Sasuke-san we are followed by our classmates."

"Did you say something to someone?"Asked very suspiciously the girl.

"No! I swear I didn`t."

"It was Sakura. I meet up with her when I left."Said Sasuke while looking at the pills from his hand.

"Sasuke-san you might want to reconsider taking those."

"I have to take them but here`s what we'll do: the sound will give you a map to take another route so you won`t be found by the leaf ,I will come shortly after."

"Here! This is the hideout. You just stay outside in the forest and wait for us, even thou you will be taking the longer route I think you will arrive faster than us."Said the blue headed guy handing me the map. I was feeling very uneasy at this point.

"Here you can hold onto this until we meet again. see you later."

Sasuke-san gave me his pack back .I don`t know where his confidence is coming from but I`ll trust him and do as he said. I did my farewell as I left.

When I arrived at the meeting place at noon I was very tired and worn out. It was raining heavily and I didn`t had any chakra left to use my byakugan to look for Sasuke-san.I was holding his back pack into my arms while looking at the map into my hands.

**_This is it right? I didn`t get it wrong? What if the sound guys give me the wrong place? Or Sasuke-san decided to leave me? Or my classmates manage to get Sasuke-san to go back?_**

As I endlessly question myself I felt a hand on my shoulder. Someone was at my back. But it looked too height to be Sasuke-san. I turn my head slowly. I didn`t have enough chakra to fight. If it was a foe it will be the end of me.

Naruto`s pov:

I woke up at the hospital. There were Kakashi-sensei, ero-sennin and Sakura with sad looking-faces. They didn`t have to say anything. I knew I failed.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Neji and Choji cut it close but there OK now" said Kakashi-sensei.

"Thank goodness everyone is fine"

"Well there is someone who is dead" my sensei just put a knife into my heart with those words.

I clutched my hands "who?"

"Hyuga Hinata" my heart stopped for a second

"What?"

"She was found in a forest near were you and Sasuke face off. Apparently she also left the village. "

"Did she left with Sasuke?"Sakura asked.

"No. She took a separate route and it looks like she was killed by thefts."

I can`t help but cry. While I was busy battling Sasuke she was so near and I could not do anything.

**_I`m sorry Hinata-chan._**

* * *

This is my first story ever I hope it turned out alright,fell free to send me feedback,messages, constructive criticism etc.


End file.
